


Cigarette

by Lora_san



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale már kiskora óta gyűlölte a cigarettát, aztán később megismeri Stilest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Most mondom, cím nem elírás, Franciául így van a cigaretta - Cigarette. ( google fordító, ha tévedek nem az én hibám az övé, bocsi!) Nem tudok franciául :"D
> 
> Cigaretta említve benne, nem akarok senkit megbántani, ha valaki magára venné, én csak kitaláltam a történetet, nem utálom az összes dohányost én magam sem, csak a cigit. :DD
> 
> Enyhe Slash, Derek x Stiles, a többit meg meglátjátok. A közepe fele a nyelvek, Spanyol, Angol, Német és Francia, az angol éppen még ment, bár ki tudja, mindenhez a google fordítót használtam, szóval oda tessék szépen beilleszteni, ha valakit érdekel, hogy mit is jelent pontosan. Így van egy izgi hatása, bocsi. :P :D Ismerjük mind a fordítót, tudjuk milyen... szóval értitek. 
> 
> Teen Wolf Fanfiction, én találtam ki ezt, enyémek a jogok vele meg minden, közzétenni engedély és nevem nélkül nem lehet, magával a sorozattal kapcsolatban, dolgaim nincsenek, nem az enyémek. Karakter olyan amilyen, hibák szintúgy, fogadjátok őket nagy nagy szeretettel!
> 
> AU. Egyetemi tanár! Derek x tanuló! Stiles, bár ez nem a lényeg benne. Esetleges humor.. meg egyebek, olvasd el és megtudod!
> 
> Derek POV

  
Derek Hale már kiskorában gyűlölte a cigarettát, s annak minden lehetséges formáját, na de nem csak ezt, hanem a szagát, a kinézetét, a méretét, a  _létezését_ és egyebek mellett még egy  _hangyányit,_ azt is – ez tömény szarkazmus, nem félreérteni -, ahogy az emberek kezében és szájában,  _áll_ . Meg a gond, ami vele jár, a megvétele, és persze ha valaki ráveszi magát, hogy saját maga megcsinálja, és az eldöntése hogy milyen fajta is legyen, hiszen ezer és egy féléket gyártottak a lelkes önkárosító szervezetek, alias: Gyártók, feltalálók, kísérletezők? Nos nevük minden bizonnyal több is van, de ez részletkérdés, s történetünk szempontjából, nem is annyira fontos.   


Visszatérve, Talia Hale egyetlen egy fiúgyermeke már a cigaretta puszta látványától is borsózott, na képzeljétek, mi lehetett akkor, ha még megérezte a szagát. És igen, óh, Derek pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez olyasmi, amit egy egyszerű zuhannyal s pacsulival, ergo: kölnivel eltüntetni, _lehetetlen_. Ez a megbélyegzés, a füst, a bűz, _ez az egész,_ ott gomolygott körülöttük, cigizők körül. Láthatatlanul természetesen, de Derek akkor is _látta_. Vagy odaképzelte. Tökmindegy. Lényeg, hogy ott volt.

Egyik nap, éppenséggel kikerülve az idiótábbnál idiótább egyetemistákat, akiket kénye kedvére, ha tanított, meg amúgy is, a kölykök imádták, mint a pizzát kólával, meg a hambit a turmixal és a sült krumplival, kinek mi az ízlése ugye. Derek sörrel szerette, de ez lényegtelen.

Meg ugye próbálta kikerülni édes-kedves lány diákjait, akik folyton megközelítették, kérlelve, könyörögve, hogy menjenek el valahova együtt, mintha Derek bármikor is tervezte ezt volna, meg amúgy se jött be neki a sminktől ki se látszó fiatal lányok derűs képe, nem mellesleg azért, mert ugyebár a fiúkat szerette. És nem tud róla, hogy lenne ilyesfajta fétise, bár kitudja, ki inge, ha nem tévedek...

Rajta per pillanatban sötétkék van, ami kiemeli a szép világoskék szemeit, egy férfi adjon magára, ugyebár, ezt sokan mondák neki ma, és igen, bókokat is kapott óránkénti rendszerességgel, például, hogy milyen jó a segge, és tényleg, tényleg a diákok _tényleg_ szemérmetlenek. Bár szerinte is jó az a fekete farmer a fenekén... Hjaj.

De csak az ilyen hangos kiáltozásokra feltolta az olvasószemüvegét az orrán, majd fejrázással továbbállt, a kurjongató tömeg hada elől. Belül persze vigyorgott, mint a vadalma. Igaz, a banánt jobban csípte, hehe...

Viszont, hogy történetünk végre lelket is kapjon ebbe a meseszerűségbe, betoppant hát egyik zivataros, esős napon - tudjátok, mikor csak úgy ömlik a víz, majdhogynem eláztatva a népet rendesen, és még pluszban fáztok is mellékesen - de Derek ezzel nem igen foglalkozott, életében viszont ez volt az _**A**_ meghatározó pillanat. Az egyik büfés szendvicsvásárlás közepette érte őt utol a végzete, no de persze nem ez volt a fontos, hanem amikor meg jelent ő, a nagy _Ő_. Igen, _ő_ mert megérdemelte a nagy _„Ő"-_ t, de akkor csak is akkor, viszont erről később, és borította fényes napsütésbe Derek mindennapjait.

Nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy megtudja a nevét. **Stiles Stilinski.**

Nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy maga nyomozzon utána, mint egy lelkes rajongó.

Szinte azon a napon, abban a pillanatban, ráizgult a gyerekre, mert hát miért ne, férfi volt ember, bizonyos szükségletekkel, s partnere se mostanában volt már, de hát ott a kézimunka, ugyebár. És szerencse, hogy nadrágja öve takarta is rendesen, azt a bizonyos _családi ékszert._

Az sem tartott sokáig, hogy Stiles is észrevegye, vicces, hisz ott az adott pillanatban vette észre, hogy Derek mellette áll, és _bassza meg bassza meg_ , olyan cuki fejet vágott, mint egy ázott cica, egy _vadmacska_ , és a szempillái, az _ázott_ szempillái alól - mivel ugye kinn esett, és biztos hogy rohant idáig, mivel lihegett - bámult rá, édesdeden. De lehet, hogy Derek fantáziája már megint ledobta magáról a pórázt, és elszaladt, mint a ló, ahogy a mondás tartja, bár most hirtelen főszereplőnk nem is tudja, kutyája van vagy lova.

A farkasokat szerette.

A srác, mint említettem név szerint Stiles, találkozásuk után, és amúgy tényleg nem telt sok időbe megtudni a nevét, szinte tíz percbe se telt, de tényleg, csak elfordította a fejét, és nem is foglalkozott vele tovább, csak vett egy szendvicset, meg narancslevet, s zúzott is el, baráti társaságában, nevetgélve.

Derek szűz tinédzser módjára követte a tekintetével, egészen addig, míg a cső szárú farmerbe bújtatott harapnivaló, khm, azaz dugni való kis segg, a piros, testre tapadt pulcsival együtt el nem tűnt a szeme elől. Két gond volt, az egyik, hogy Derek nem volt tinédzser, a másik, hogy szűz sem. Patthelyzet? Áh, dehogy.

Azóta, kerek 3 hónap óta bámulta, leste, kutatta a tekintetével Stiles Stilinskit, ki az egy hetvenével, 63 kilójával, barma szemekkel, s ugyanilyen színű frankón, szinte már spéci beállítású hajával, 42-es lábával császkált az egyetem kampuszain át, minden nap. Derek nézte, nézte, lyukat égetett a gyerek hátába, de az vagy nem vette észre, vagy nem érdekelte, vagy csak szimplán jelezte neki nem verbális módon, hogy _„húzzál el",_ vagy _„ne bámulj te vén perverz."_

Derek Hale nem volt vén. 25 évével, két diplomájával, s egy Lacrosse sérüléssel, a háta mögött – uwáh, a térde -, nem nevezhető vénnek, hisz sportos teste, hagyott némi kívánnivalót és tennivalót, sőt, még mondanivalót is maga után...! Derek tudta, hisz mindennap megnézte magát a tükörben, és hümmögött, hogy: _Na ez igen!_

De nem is lenne perverz, hisz Stiles már nagykorú, a maga tizenkilencével, szóval gond egy szál se, mehet a non stop sex kúra, azaz túra, már ha a srác is beleegyezik, és nem játssza neki a szende szüzet, a megkaphatatlant, meg a mi egyebet.

Aztán egy nap látott valamit, amit nem kellett volna. Drága jó autókájához sietett, lazán lépdelve, napszemcsiben, úgy ahogy azt kell, mert ha már a szexisten a jelképe, akkor miért is ne. Stiles a korláton ült, alatta ezernyi lépcsősor, mert hát egyetemisták, fussanak, ha kedves az életük, hisz van olyan óra, melyet kibírni csak jókora türelemmel és tudással lehet.

Na, röviden: A gyerek cigizett.

Bagózott.

Füstölt.

A bűzfelhő képe tönkretette Derek kívánatos új ágy pajti látványát, mégis, érthetetlen módon, összefutott a nyál a szájában. Megállt a gyerek mellett, térde enyhén remegett, de ráfogta az időjárásra, hisz tavasszal még tartott az a téli hideg szél, hiába állítja mindenki az ellenkezőjét. Stiles fején sapka volt, fekete, kötött, Derek jól látta, barna szemei csillogtak, bár lehet a napfény miatt. No, aztán leemelte a cigit a szájából, és Derek _kurvára utálom a cigit_ Hale, nem látott életében olyan sexy látványt, ahogy a srác csücsörít, és egy szabályos kör füstöt fúj.

_Whoa_.

És akkor a gyerek kuncog, majd megszólal, és Derek valami duruzsoló hangot várt, _képzelt_ nedves álmaiban, mikor magáévá tette ezt a szépséget itt előtte, valami lágy, mégis erőteljes, hívogatót, de nem azt kapta, hanem valami egészen mást, és _bassza meg._

_\- Sabes, me di cuenta de que siempre mirándome._

Derek első gondolata, hogy _„miafaszvan?!_ ", aztán persze, néhány másodperc után, leesik neki, hogy a csávesz mellette idegen nyelven karattyol. És _azt bazd meg_ , a hang, úgy duruzsolt, mint egy Porsche, egy _Lamborghini_. Sehogy, de mégis. Ezért csak ennyit mondott, jobb híján:

_\- What the fuck?_

Az angol azért még ment.

Stiles felnevetett, azzal a has fogós nevetéssel, amitől az embernek könnyezni kezd a szeme, és leesik a korlátról, és szinte majdnem felnyalja a lépcsőzetet, úgy, mint most, Stiles. Derek fejében elüt a gondolat, hogy igazán, „nyalhatna mást is", no de ez mégse férfi pornó legalábbis, de lehet, hogy majd kisül belőle valami.

\- Esta español. Es ist eine deutsche. Verstehst du?

A gyerek jól szórakozott rajta, láthatóan, hisz vigyora nem apadt, na nem mintha Derek bánta volna, de azért neki is van némi önbecsülése, egója, mely a plafont néha lebontja, de hát mit tehet, női uralomban nőtt fel. Ezért is lépett, a bagózó, szeplős kölyök elé, és lökte a korlátnak erősen, úgy ahogy kell, mert ez egy szemtelen gyerek, kit az apja nem nevelt rendesen. A felnőtteket tisztelni kell, volt a kimondott szabály, a család körében, bár Derek jó párszor gondolt arra, még anno, mikor otthon lakott: _Hogy kapjátok be seggfejek._

Mikor kimondta hangosan, jókora pofont nyert, de nem örült neki annyira, mint ahogy a lottónyereménynek szokás, bár miért is lepődött meg ezen?. De ez egy más, régi történet, tehát lényegtelen.

S amúgy is sejtette, valahol a zsigereiben, hogy a gyerek _keményen_ szereti, tehát megadta neki, erőnek erejével.

Torokhangú kuncogás, és Stiles – ez a valódi neve? – végre észrevette, hogy a kék szemek ridegek és bajosak, de csak vigyorgott tovább.

\- Parlez-vous quelle langue?

Derek nem volt hülye. Feltűnt neki a három különböző nyelv, s szerencséjére, vagy a kölyök szerencséjére, az utolsót, még értette is. Francia volt, de nehezére esett ez a nyelv, jobban kijött az angollal, meg az olasszal, és talán még az írrel is. Kajánul elmosolyodott, de ahelyett, hogy válaszolhatott volna, fejével a cigire bökött, mely két ujj köré volt csípve, és égett, mint a redva, vagy akár a bőr, borotválkozás után.

_\- Why do you smoke, beautiful? By ruin everything._

_\- Oh, well, I see the English, it really goes. "What the fuck" what, hehe ... This is not a kind of tobacco, this ..._ _**Cigarette** _ _._

_\- French again..._ _**Cigarette** _ _, so you tell me?_

Stiles elmosolyodott, szinte édesen, és Derek nyalta volna, fente rá a fogát, felfalta volna egészen, s mindjárt.

\- _So, so,_ _**Cigarette**_.

Keverték az angolt a franciával, s úgy tűnt, Stiles szerette a Francia nyelvet, különösen a „Cigarette" szót belőle. És úgy tűnik magát a szálat is, melyet ismét, kecsesen, nyíltan, élvezetesen, szinte már bűnösen szívta a zárt ajkai között, végig őt bámulva, s ha Derek rendőr lett volna, bevitette volna azon nyomban közszemérem sértésért. Nem csak, azért mert a kölyök olyan helyes volt, hanem azért is, mert úgy szívta a bagót, mint egy _faszt_.

\- Nos, azt kell, hogy mondjam... a nyelvi kiejtésed kezdetleges, de a célnak megfelelő, mit gondolsz, elmehetnénk valahová, kettesben? Mert ahogy _érzem_... szükséged lenne a nyelvtudásomra, hogy kezeljem _ezt_. – Fogott a fiú Derek arra a bizonyos testrészére, mely szinte már reggeltől lebegtette a zászlót Stiles, csakis Stiles számára, jelezve, hogy: _Hé! Érted áll a cerka, vedd már észre!_

Derek vigyorgott, olyan egész fogassal, mikor az embernek szembetűnik a 32 foga, ami csak úgy csillog, akár a márvány, és nyalni való, mint a méz. Dereké ilyen volt, tudta jól, és látta, hogy Stiles is így gondolja, felcsillanó szeme ezt bizonyította.

Előre hajolt, majd mélyen, vadul, állatiasan, fogas összekoccanósan, megcsókolta a másikat, nyögve, kapaszkodva, hozzásimulva. Karok a nyakában, izzó, nedves szájban nyelve kacskaring, s merevedése a nadrágnak feszül megint. Egy kéz aztán a seggére markol, majd egy kósza széllel elhozott hangzavar jelzi, hogy nem itt kéne most, per pillanat egymást megfektetni. Hümmögve válnak el, nyálcsík köti össze őket még, majd egymás mellett lépdelve, Stiles megkérdezi: _Szexelünk ma még?_

Derek hangot hallat: _Óh, naná, megbaszlak mindjárt._ De ahelyett, hogy Stilinski beszarva futna a távolba ijedten, vigyorog és vigyorog, teljes önfeledten. Kezét Derekébe csúsztatja, és tudja, hogy aznap nem megy haza. Ennek örömére, dobott egy gyors üzit apjának, hogy mi a helyzet, majd Scottnak, hogy amaz meg fedezze, ha beütne a baj.

Aznap nem tanul semmit, na nem mintha kellene, IQ ja ugyanis Derek egója mellett foglal helyet, ott fen, a felhők felett, valahol a szárnyaló repülőgépek közelében, igen. Az ágy nyikordult, a szomszéd szerencsére már aludt, izzadt testek egymáshoz préselve, cuppogó, pattogó hang, mindenfele. A szoba fülledt, meleg, forró, édes és sex szaggal van tele, izgató és bódító is egyben. Lihegés, zihálás, levegőért kapkodás vonja őket körbe, ahogy a hold alakjukat megmutatva az égi csillagoknak, szikrázva olvadnak egybe. Körbe körbe, előre hátra, fel és le, és így tovább, falnak támaszkodva, háton, hason, asztalon, padlón, a nyomuk kéjjelként ott maradt, benn az éjszakában, a sötétben, finoman.

Mikor testük kimerült, s végtelenségig hajszolva nem bírták már tovább, összebújtak, elaludtak, mert mért ne tehetnék meg, a fürdőben a zuhanyrózsa várja őket holnap is még.

Reggel meleg víz jön, édes szavak suttogva a fülbe, az anyajeges arc mosolyog, és a hely ismét fülledt, vággyal teli, és tudják, ma nem mennek innét sehová. A telefon jön, hol a tanár, mondja, most nem érek rá, rosszul vagyok. A holnap okés, a kolléga megérte, hisz miért ne, úgy is szerelmes belé, annyi szent.

Mint később kiderült, Stiles dohányos, na nem mintha nem esett volna le azon nyomban, de csak akkor, ha szerelmes. Derek felé pillant, félve, döbbenve, és nem tudja miért, hisz várni nem várt jegyűrűt, sem gavallért. Stiles mosolyog, majd megcsókolja, szájára leheli: Szeretlek, mindig is láttalak. – Érti ezt úgy, hogy észrevette, Derek megállíthatatlan nézését.

Derek vigyorog, nevet, s rájön érzéseire, hogy ott és akkor, a büfé előtt, és szendvicsek figyelő és kíváncsi szeme előtt, meg a többi diák előtt, már teljesen elveszett, a barna szemek nedves csillogásában.

Az ágy újra nyikordul, előbb persze esznek, majd folytatják ott, ahol abbamaradt minden, s estefele, Stiles megint marad. Késő éjjel, jön a hívás, Stilinski Sheriff ugye, éjszakás. _Hol vagy?!_ Derek ennyit hall, s fekszik is vissza. Stiles morog, mormog, motyog, majd pillanatokkal később, visszafekszik mellé, és aludnak tovább.

Három év, négy hónap, huszonhat nap, tizenöt óra, negyvennégy perc, és két másodpercig jártak. Derek számon tartja, a naptárjában, az ágya alatt. A kezdet kezdete óta, az első évforduló miatt természetesen, nehogy elfelejtse, és szülinap meg a névnap, meg a Valentin nap, és a Karácsony, az Újév, és Húsvét végett is persze. Barátok nevei vannak belefirkálva, Stiles macskakörmös kézírásával, Scott, meg Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson és a többi. Találkozók, randevúk, nyaralási időpontok vannak benne mélyen eltemetve, s egy ideje, a kis pirosacska napló már teljesen érintetlen, és poros.

A család, mindenki ismerte őket, hogy együtt vannak, együtt élnek, meg gondolom, hogy rendszeresen kefélnek, és azt, hogy mennyire nem szemérmesek. A suliban egy lopott csók, meg valami más, a gondok irodája mintha feltűnően sokat lett volna akkoriban zárva.

Stiles ismert mindenkit, Taliat, az apját, Laurát, Corát, _Petert_.

Derek is ismert mindenkit. Maliát, Melissát, Johnt, Christ, Erikát, Boydot, Liamet, Theót, meg Brayden-t is, és ugye a többieket, misem természetesebb.

Gyakran összegyűltek szünetekben, főzőcskéztek Beacon Hillsben, s mint kiderült a legelején, Stiles és ő, egy helyen születtek, s nevelkedtek fel. Derek tudja jól, hány lépést kell menni a temetőben Claudia sírjáig, miféle virágot szokott Stiles venni neki, és hogy mennyire szereti.

De most már mindegy, hisz vége, ennyi, finito, eljött a The End. Ezek már nem fontosak, mennek a tűzre, mint a fa, télen. Nem Stiles a hibás, Derek az, tudja ezt jól, természetesen, minden az ő hibája, nem is tagadja, miért is tenné kérem szépen? Ő szakított, mondta, hogy ennyi, hogy nem kellesz többé, hogy nem szeretlek, hogy szakítsunk.

Stiles sírt, és csak állt, csendben, halkan suttogva, hogy miért, miért. MIÉRT, MIÉRT, MIÉRT, MIÉRT? De lehet, hogy kiabált, régen volt, réges-rég.

Derek rávágta, MERT, MERT, MERT, MERT NEM KELLESZ TÖBBÉ!

Természetesen ez nem igaz, akkor is tudta, s most is, másfél évvel később, de rettenetesen megijedt, mikor a kirakatban, gyűrűket nézegetett. Sokkoltan tért aznap haza, idegességében fel s alá járva, nem értve, hogy történhetett, ez, ez a szerelmetes élet, melyben élvezkedett, tejben s mézben, vajban fürödve, ahogy azt kell, a szerelem tengerében.

A vörös köd megmaradt, még mindig, de csak az ő részéről, Stilesé már talán piros, rózsaszín, FEHÉR?

A szerelem elmúlt, ahogy az évszakok is, s újra tavasz lett, mint aznap, mikor megálltak ott a lépcsőnél, a korlátnál, egészen közel egymáshoz. De az akkor volt, s szakításuk után, Stilest nem látta az óráin, de egy idő után nem is figyelt rá, próbált eltávolodni tőle, hogy szíve ne legyen gomolygó fekete űr többé, ne szakadjon ketté, többé, rengeteggé. Aztán Stiles újra feltűnt, kialvatlanul, karikásan, sápadtan, betegesen. De aztán, ahogy múlt még a még több idő, Stiles visszanyerte régi energiáját, fényét, vidámságát, örömét, lelkesedését, s hiába remélte Derek, hogy egy nap majd csak úgy becsönget, ez nem történt meg.

Akkoriban nem is gondolkozott, csak ült és vált a sült galambra, azt gondolván, úgy is visszajön, majd megbeszéljük, szeretjük még egymást, bocsánatot kérek egyszer, nem most!, majd egyszer, ő megbocsát, s azt a gyűrűt is odaadja neki, melyet szakításuk után egy nappal, meg is vett.

Az ott porosodik, a napló mellett, úgy másfél éve, csendben, letörve a magányban.

Aztán ahogy eddig mindig is, meglátja őt, a nagy „ _Ő_ "-t, s egyetlen különbség az, hogy most nem ül a korláton, hanem nekidől, az égre tekint, és vár.

Derek tudja, hogy rá, gondolja, reméli, sejti. De téved, mert Stiles olyat tesz, melyet nem akart látni soha többé, csak akkor, ha az ő közelében van, ha vele van, ha vele él, ha vele lélegzik, vele... VELE, VELE, VELE, VELE.

Stiles dohányzik. Stiles szerelmes. Stiles boldog.

De nem Derekért. De nem Derekbe. De nem Derekkel.

Derek áll, a lépcső tetején, büfés szendviccsel a kezében, döbbenve, napszemcsiben, farmerben, lazán, ahogy azt kell. Kellett, még akkor, mikor Stiles még nem volt _vele_.

Derek száján, ott a szó, _Cigarette_ , a kedves szó, mely Stilesnek sokat jelent, hisz ő mondta: _„Akkor dohányzom, ha szerelmes vagyok, rossz szokás, tudom, de nem tehetek ellene semmit, meg kell tennem, érzem, itt, mélyen, a szívemben. Olyan, mint a lélegzés, nélküle elporladnék, nem lennék, s te sem lennél, te sem tudnád, hogy szeretlek, hogy téged, csak is téged, TÉGED MIND ÖRÖKRE!"_

Ez viszont már a múlté, a Mustang begördült az iskola elé, s nem szállt ki más belőle, mint egy V-nyakú pólós, nagyon is ismert rokon. Vigyora olyan volt, mint a négy és félévvel ezelőtti Dereké, 32 fogas, világítós, pont Colgate reklámba való, kimért.

Peter és Stiles csókot váltottak, édesen, szemérmesen, Derek jól látta, új szerelem van a levegőben. Nem akart zavarni tovább, nem akarta, hogy szívét zavarják, tudta, hogy elrontott mindent, hisz Stiles, már újra cigizett, nélküle.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction.neten is fenn vagyok, Lora-san névvel! :*


End file.
